


流言蜚语

by Yilialovestaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon设定, F/M, 原力的不恰当使用, 原力连接, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilialovestaylor/pseuds/Yilialovestaylor
Summary: Crait一战之后的某天，Force Bond连上的时候，Rey抓到Ben在看有关他们之间“或许存在着某种纽带”的坊间小报。





	流言蜚语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumor Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027813) by [juniordreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniordreamer/pseuds/juniordreamer). 



也许到现在为止他们早该习惯了那根透过原力连接着他们的纽带。然而，它每次跨越银河系打开的时候，都让他们措手不及。

这次也不例外，只是Kylo沉浸在他数据板上的某篇文章里，没发现Rey来了，直到她从她那端、盖着铁床的被子底下叹了口气，声音刻意地大。

Kylo听到声响，跳了起来，摸索着按显示屏的按钮，数据板掉到了地上。

Rey转过身来瞪着他，准备好再一次教训他——关于他们所处星球不断变化的睡眠周期；但当她看到他笨拙乱摸的双手和烧红的脸颊时，她突然顿住了。 

那是一片挺可爱的红色阴影，真的，不像他光剑那股飞溅的深红色，而是正慢慢从他脸颊的苹果肌爬到耳朵尖，耳朵稍稍从他新理的最高领袖发型探出来。

Rey动了动，坐了起来，眯起眼睛。

“你刚刚在干嘛？”

她发誓，就在他终于捡起数据板摸到按钮关掉它的时候，他脸上的红色变深了。

“没什么，”他冷冷地回应，想摆出一副若无其事的样子，失败了。“你—— _你_ 在干什么？”

“睡觉，”Rey干巴巴地说，“或者说试着睡觉。你知道，不同的星球有不同的昼夜周期。我的大概——”

“比我的早四小时三十六分，”他插嘴说。“没错，你跟我讲过了。”

“然而你还是这样，像个行李兽一样哗啦响。”

“我没有 _哗啦哗啦响，_ 我在……”他走了神，眼睛漫无目的地看着天花板，然后又看着地面。

“你在……”Rey催他。

他顿了顿，张开嘴巴，又闭上了，又打开了。

“阅读，”他最后说，语气有些虚。

“阅读。”

“是的，阅读。

那片红晕又浮了上来。只是这一次，它从他的脖子延伸到银白的胸口，到Rey只能看到的睡衣领子上方---- 他的睡衣黑得像宇宙一样，好像他还敢穿其他颜色的衣服似的。

Rey的目光在红晕和他紧握手中的数据板之间游走。他看起来很不舒服，甚至有些烦躁不安。她从没见过他这样。紧张？她见过。不要脸地赤膊上阵？也见过。但是尴尬？这可新鲜了。

“那我们不妨听听看，”她说，想到一个错乱不安的Kylo Ren，不免觉得有点好笑，还有点好奇。“现在既然我醒了，这是你起码能做的。”

“没有，”他脸唰得一下白了。“这，嗯，只是损伤报告。Hux发的。枯燥无聊，全是数据。会把你烦死。”

“或者催眠？”Rey说，嘴角露出顽皮的笑。

Ben死死地抓住了数据板，紧张地用手捋了捋头发，但嘴唇仍然紧闭着。 

“你在瞒着什么，”她说，一只赤脚踏在地板上。“是什么？”

“没什么。这——只是报告，我说了。机密信息。”

她的另一只脚紧挨着落地，毯子离开了腿。 

“骗子。”

她站了起来。 

“认真的，Rey，我不想这样，”他退后一步，恳求道。

“但我想，”她答道，然后猛扑过去，双臂高举，伸出双手。

她速度更快，也更轻，虽然有些惊讶，但他还是设法把板子从她紧握的手指中抢了出来。

板子被高举到空中，她够不着，于是她从下面进攻，用一条腿扫过他两个膝盖后面，使他跌倒在地。Rey抢过数据板，飞快地跑到房间的另一边，趁他还没来得及动。

“Rey，”当他慢悠悠站起来，用porg鸟一样的恐吓声警告说。

但是她已经打开了屏幕，心怦怦直跳，脸上洋溢着胜利的微笑。

老实说，她对自己十分满意，但是自鸣得意的满足感很快就消失了，因为她读到的页面上方写着: 

**战地爱情: Kylo Ren和贾库的Rey在敌人之上还有什么？一个跨越星辰的故事。**

“这是什么？”她用沙哑的声音问。

Ben叹了口气，用另一只手顺着头发。 

“这是一篇文章。”

Rey的眼睛飞快地掠过他的。

“关于你。还有我。关于——关于我们？”

现在轮到她脸红了。 她几乎可以 _感觉_ 到脸上沾的红色正在上升。

“那只是流言，愚蠢的谣言。你不该看它——”

“哦，我正在看呢，”她大声说。“如果人们在写关于我，关于 _我们_ 的东西，那么我应该知道他们在说些什么。”

他又叹了口气，戏剧性地垂下肩膀。 

“好吧，”他屈服了些，双臂交叉在胸前。“显然我没法阻止你。请便。”

Rey忍住了翻白眼的冲动，然后又把目光转向手中闪闪发光的数据板。然后她便开始读：

“ _银河系的公民们饶有兴趣地目睹了第一秩序从一个小小的政体发展为一个全能的战争机器，决心在一位至高无上的领导人的统治下将我们星系的所有星球联合ーー”_

“你真的有必要大声读出来吗？”Ben插话说。

Rey瞪了他一眼。“显然我打断了你，我想你可能想听听故事的结局。”

Ben望着天花板，微微摇了摇头，示意她继续。

_“到目前为止，该政权已经成功地控制了中环地区的大部分行星 ——_ 这仅仅是因为我们没有准备好应对大规模攻击——”

“——你们在用过时的技术和半成熟的加速器又不是我的错——”

“——事实上，是的！还是你忘了你摧毁了我们的基地？”

“那这是Snoke的决定，不是我——”

“——好像你不会那么做似的——”

“——还有如果你没注意到的话我们目前一直设法避免与你的 _新_ 基地直接交火——”

“——我决不会质疑 _最高领袖_ 的军事战略——”

“——我一点都不在乎什么狗屁战略，我只想让你活下去！”

Rey的下一句话在舌边消失了，Ben的话回荡在屋子里，穿过他们之间的纽带。她舔了舔嘴唇，突然不知道该说什么，但Ben做了一次深呼吸，衬衫下面的肋骨膨胀、收缩，他弱弱地示意数据板。

“就——继续读吧。”

Rey清了清嗓子，开始的时候有点颤抖:

_“对于新任最高领袖Kylo Ren来说，这次上任并不很顺利。他的反对者是一个人数不多、但势力强大的抵抗组织，领导人正是最高领袖的母亲Leia Organa将军。与她一同的还有来自Jakku的新面孔Rey，也就是最后的绝地武士。_

_Kylo和Rey至少打过三次架，这位前任拾荒者直接导致了第一秩序在弑星者基地的落败。不可否认，这两位敌手之间似乎火花飞舞——可不仅仅是他们的光剑。”_ Rey从数据板上抬起头来。 “那是什么意思？‘似乎火花飞舞’？”

Ben只摇摇头。“读就是了。”

_“尽管有传言说这两个人有着亲缘关系ーー”_ Rey嗤笑道。“什么，就像我们是姐妹吗？”

Ben的嘴巴咧成一个微笑—— 一个真正的微笑，有酒窝和眼角的鱼尾纹，但Rey努力不去注意他的眼。

“ _兄_ 妹，”他纠正道。“不过是的，差不多就是那样。 继续。”

_“——但与最高领袖关系最密切的人可不这么认为。一位不愿透露姓名的消息人士说，‘他完全痴迷于那只沙漠耗子，这真的很丢人，更不用背信弃义了，毕竟她效忠于第一秩序正在努力铲除的恐怖组织。’”_

“恐怖分子？”Rey嘲弄道，选择忽略了‘痴迷’那条评论。“抵抗组织试图 _恢复_ 秩序，而不是瓦解它。”

“第一秩序也是，”Ben反击说。

“是啊，通过野蛮的武力，不顾及个人自由或国家主权。”

Ben只叹了口气。 毕竟他们以前也有过这样的对话。 Rey都数不清有多少次了。 

“好吧，好吧。 少说话，多读文章。明白了。”

她继续滚动页面， _“另一位来自绝地阵营的匿名消息人士透露，Rey拒绝讨论导致她登上至尊舰（一艘超级星际无畏舰）的一系列事件，前最高领袖Snoke在这艘船上英年早逝。_

_“她又回到了抵抗组织——穿着新衣服，披着头发，涂着_ **_睫毛膏，_ ** _还试着告诉我们她和感情脆弱的太空小子之间什么也没发生。不要被漂亮的外表骗了，伙计，我这颗大脑可不是吃白饭的，告诉你，这肯定不简单。’”_

“我 _没有_ 涂睫毛膏，”Rey弱弱地反驳道，脑子里想着到了早上要干掉Poe。

是她想象出来的，还是Ben不知怎么的走近了？她确信，她开始念的时候他站在房间另一头。现在他离她够近，她可以数出他脸上的美人痣——不过她不会这么做。但关键是她 _可以，_ 如果她突然想这么做的话。

Ben只是凝视着她，尽管房间很黑，他的眼睛 _闪闪发光。_ 他开口前，伸出舌头润了润嘴唇。 

“你的发型 _的确_ 不一样，”他说，Rey又忆起了那段经历。 

“我掉进那个吓人的黑洞的时候，它散了下来，”她应道，背挺直，手握成拳头放在身侧。

他走近了一点，Rey嗅到了他的气味。一个被困在无垠太空中的人，会闻起来像太阳吗？Rey不禁想。她说不准，又闻了闻。

“那样看起来很好。”

Rey咽了咽。“是...…是吗？”

“是的，”他呼着气，Rey的脸上能感受到他的气息。“不过，这样我也喜欢，”他继续说，举起手把一缕散落的发丝捋回她耳朵后。 

这是他们几个月来第一次接触。 自从 _至尊舰_ ，自从她的手在战斗当中抓住他大腿。这几乎不算什么，只是指尖在她的太阳穴上轻轻掠过，但是它点燃了她的神经，即使并不冷，她还是 _打了个激灵_ 。

“你还准备继续念吗？”

“什么？”Rey问道，然后想起她手中仍然握着的那个数据板。那篇文章——它讲了什么，是关于火花吗？

”对了，”她清了清嗓子。“ _没错，看起来确实有些不对劲。唯一的问题是，这对命运多舛的（可能）恋人会找到折中办法来坚持（不对，是恋爱）下去吗？或他们会不会以悲剧收场？ 银河系只能拭目以待了。”_

Rey读完了，他们陷入沉默。  _很吵闹的_ 沉默，她能听到自己快得出奇的心跳。或许是Ben的心跳？

“嗯……”过了一会儿，她说。“这太荒谬了，对吧？”

Ben不回答。 他只是一直低头看着她，脸上带着不可思议的表情，Rey不得不尽力不往后退。或者是尽力不上前一步，她不确定。

"只是闲言碎语，”她接着说，情绪有点激动。“像你说的。傻兮兮的谣言。”

Ben走得更近了，合上了把他们之间仅剩的一点空间。她不得不昂着脖子看着他的眼睛，还有他的皮肤总是那么暖吗？他的手是的——那天晚上在Ahch-To上——但是她现在能感觉到热量从他的胸膛散发。一股美妙的热量从他的皮肤跃到她的皮肤上，她没来得及控制，又抖了一下。

Ben把头歪向一边，像他戴着面具时那样。Rey的呼吸顿在了嗓子里。 

“如果不是呢？”他问道。“不只是谣言，我是说。”

“那——”她试着停下来，强迫自己呼吸。“那会是个非常糟糕的主意。”

Ben的嘴唇边缘微微翘起。

“糟透了。”

“我们可能最终会干掉另一个人，炸毁对方的飞船或别的什么。”

“看起来的确有可能。”

“但是——”

“——但是？”

他现在离她更近了。太近了。也许比她以前和任何其他人都要近。她等着自己的直觉现身——告诉她要么战斗，要么逃跑，或者同时行动，但它们毫无反应，在她的脑海里轻松地稍息着。 

所以，当他沉下脑袋，他的唇掠过她的唇时，她并没有躲开。她倚着他，把他拉得更近了。

他的唇贴着她的唇，暖暖的；他们就算不知道自己在干什么，还是设法找到了节奏。一推一拉——甜蜜而疯狂，潮湿而温暖。 完美。

连接振动了一下，原力在他们周围轻声哼着，在地板上的某个地方，在越来越高的衣服堆之下，由数据板发出的光闪了闪，然后熄灭了。


End file.
